


Is this the end for us?

by Rafikii



Series: Bound By Blood [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dalaran, F/M, I guess more angst, It sad, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafikii/pseuds/Rafikii
Summary: After the last battle with Argus, some blood elf's followed the way of the Void, but how will this affect their their relationship?A warlock, is looking for his wife hopping she would not have followed the same route as the other traitors of their race. Confused feelings and confessions, but is it enough to mend the wound that is now open?





	Is this the end for us?

**Author's Note:**

> Boi good title -self pat-  
> anyways this will be in a collection of small one-shots or two-shots.... Maybe even a multi-chapter will sneak in who knows? 
> 
> This is an idea i had since Allied Races was introduced and i pretty much have had this first one here done since April/March and started the second one in May haha.

He slammed his fist on the table anger boiling up in the young male, how could she have done it? How could they have done this? Betraying not only their people, but the allegiance with the Horde. They might have gained 2 new allies after the chaos with Argus, but at what cost now? His own people turning into… That. No, no this could not be happening, how could she do this, his own wife?! He may not be the purest of the blood elf’s consider he’s a Warlock himself, but to know his own wife have been thrown out of Silvermoon with the others that tried to dab into the Void to deeply. He had no real problem in the long run he thought, but to know she was perhaps living with the faction that threw them all out in the first place and now is being consider and ally scared him. He had to see her, had to get a way to contact her. He doubted he could just walk into Stormwind and ask, no he had to see if she would come around Dalaran anytime soon as it was the only hub most people were still wandering in the streets hitting the bars around the floating city and enjoying the peace for the moment they had been granted.

His eyes scanned a local bar he had walked into trying to find her, or anybody that might have seen her. He had seen some other void elves around, their skin taking on a purplish hue, their eyes shown more of a light blue and had some odd hairstyles to them with tentacles he had guessed, he was not going over and ask a random elf just to get that question asked just yet.

After looking into a few natural bar’s, he stopped outside the area that held most of the Alliance people. Some of the worgen guards stared at him as he peeked into a bar hoping that she would not have gotten into one of them so he would never have a chance to see her. He heaved a sight as he walked away, the only thing he wanted was to see her, to know she was fine, well fine as you could be after dabbing with the void like that.

He passed a few people on his way back to the inn he was staying at, some of his friends tried to get him to join them at a bar and drink, but he was most sure one of his friends was more interested chatting up that night elf he had spotted a few days ago than really stay with the group drinking. He declined the offer as he continued on his walk back.

* * *

He entered the inn he stayed at and gave a nod to the innkeeper as he walked up the stairs to his room, it was a quiet inn just as he liked it than those ‘party’ inn’s that lithered Dalaran most these days. He slumped his bag at the door, something was off in the room before he tilted his head to the side.

“You know you could have shown up when I was looking for you than hiding like that in the dark”

“I think the dark corners fit me more now than it did before”

“And doing what? Hiding away from people? From me? Your own husband?!” his body refused to make him turn around and look at her. He could feel his eyes betraying him as his shoulders gave a shake trying to hold in his crying.

He should be happy to see her! Why was his emotions and body betraying him?

“There are people out there who despise us for mending with the void like we did to…” there was a small pause from her as she now stood in front of him. She always been light on her feet, a treat most hunters got over the years.

“To what? To dwell into things, you had no _idea_ how would turn out?! You and the rest have been banished, and now you guys side with the Alliance of all? I’m sure the boy king that is devoted to the light loved the idea when you stepped foot into Stormwind. Tell me dear **_wife_** , is the city so much welcoming as you remember?” he spat the last words his knuckles turning white as he tried his best to hold his cool.

The hunter took a step back looking him over, his eyes tried to find hers but his gaze got stuck on the wall behind her. He got a glimpse of her once blond hair now a dark red still in a ponytail as she used to hold her hair in when out and about when traveling.

“Umbric shared his ideas that the void could be used as a defense for Silvermoon and that we could harness the void for good use against our enemies.” He could see she was trying to grab his eye contact, but he could not muster it to see her eyes. Odd consider a few minutes he had been wandering around trying to find her, maybe it would have been easier then as more people would be around than just the two of them now in a dim lit room.

“We followed him sharing the same thought of the possibility the void could show us and that it might do some good for us rather than fearing it. And it did, maybe not the way we first thought and some things have changed our appearance, but we are still us, still the same-“

“The same?”  
“The SAME?!” his head snapped back at her his face showing anger and his eyes seemed to glow as he looked at her mouth clenched as he tried to control his build up anger.

“What is the same exactly? You can’t even go to our house in Silvermoon because you are thrown out, and no not just thrown out, but on the **_enemy’s_** side and-!”  he balled his hands into fists as he unclenched and clenched his anger boiling soon over.

“Enemy’s? Both sides have helped to take down the Legion, do you really think that will be thrown off in mere seconds?” He did not let her finish more of that sentence, frustrated that he had been interrupted like that as a mere defense for both factions from her.

“And how long do you think that will stay? Do you really think the Alliance will just hold hands with us all and make flower crowns?” He got no response as he continued his earlier words.

“Did you think once second about you friends, your family? **ME**? Did you ever think what you did your selfless act would do to our relationship?”

“Of course, I did! I never meant to harm, we didn’t… We didn’t think it would go like that, I had just heard whispers of it at first what was going on when I found out that Alleria was involved with helping I had already set my mind to join and found them with a small group around Ghostlands to get to Telogrus Rift where she and others helped us that seeked it.” Taveth closed his eyes and tried to make sense of her words, how could she think that was a good idea? He was not really a 100% child of the light whit his use of fel magic that was doubtable not just from his people but from mostly both faction and outsiders. But he would never go as far as hurting his friends and family, heck even his own faction even if he did not like how it had started to turn out to go right now.

“So, walking straight into a void field was alright then?”

He looked at her and saw her posture stiffen her jaw set into a snarl as she spoke “As if you have any right to question me on it when you talked about following Gul’dan as ‘joke’ but we both know if you could get the fel power he talked so mighty about you would follow!”

“That was to much wine talk I think you need to check your memor-“

“Wine talk? WINE TALK?! You always felt caged for not being able to dab further into whatever you warlocks feel like doing, you complained because the demon’s you made contract with was not as good as the minions Gul’dan had around. How you went over to Undercity and meet up with that club of yours to talk shit about how you all can’t go full potential because you’re locked down with rules as you said.” He was rightful stunned, but angrier than ever as he glowered at the hunter in front of him.

How dare she speak like that when she had no right and never felt bound down by specific rules to not be thrown out by others alike and on top of that to stay sane enough to control what you could. As a hunter she always could just run around the fields befriending animals left and right and properly be best friends with the fellow druids from both factions as well around.

“Get out” Was all he said as he looked at her blue eyes once a beautiful shade of green.

“Hmpfh, I guess this is goodbye then, if you cannot accept my path I think it’s for the better that we might not stay around” He saw her pull out a necklace that held her ring, her wedding ring, she tossed it at a desk that was placed against the smaller side of the wall in the room as she stepped past him her head held high as she turned around one last time.

“Let us hope we do not meet on the battlefield, a shame if my pet tore you to shreds, but let’s be honest here. I managed to see past all the power-hungry look in your eyes, but it seems once I made a mistake like this as you put it you simply turned your back. Shame really, I guess me and Kalei will have some time to catch up now that we both got banished” She finished turning away and walking out the door, before he managed to close it a black tiger that had been hiding in the shadows stalked out his red stripes gleaming in the half-lit room before he closed it.

Taveth leaned against the closed door and sunk to the floor, this was not how it was supposed to go, just a few minutes ago he had wanted to find her and tell her everything was fine that he accepted, but why had he snapped like that? What have made him do it? It was to late to run after she was most likely somewhere else around Dalaran, perhaps even with some friends from… The Alliance. Yes, both their factions had some sort of peace going on, but that did not make him mingle with the lower classes like she had done. A sudden friendship had bloomed with a human warrior that had again introduced her to some of her friends and that’s how it started.

He got up from the dusty floor and walked over to the desk she had threw the ring at, he felt his eyes watering, was this it? Was he never going to wake up to her again? He had not noticed the tears that had fallen down his cheeks until it hit some pacerment that was on the table. No, he could not think like this, he had to make it up, had to make things better, dam everything if he got thrown out from Silvermoon then so be it, maybe the boy king would let an old Warlock into his city. That was clearly a no, but still amusing to let his thoughts drift to those parts than what had just unfolded tonight.

He gave a sigh as he looked down at the papers in front of him for a second, he would get to meeting up with this goblin tomorrow he supposed he was not sure what he had wanted but the letter seemed interesting enough to give it a visit. Yes, perhaps tomorrow would lighten him up a bit after what had happened today.


End file.
